paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayne and Delta
Kailey 's younger brothers- by about 30 and 40 minutes. They both look just like Kailey, brown and white Portuguese Water dogs with some minor differences Delta: has a white muzzle, four white socks, and green eyes. He has a dark navy collar with a silver fish tag given to him by Cap'n Turbot. When he's married he gains an anchor shaped pin with a "B" on it Rayne: has blue eyes, a white belly, and four white socks, but the sock on his right foot goes up higher than the rest of his paws. Rayne is a lighter brown than his siblings and has two small scars near his left eye. One of his eyes is partially gray. He has a cerulean teal/blue collar with a light blue raindrop tag given to him by Cap'n Turbot. Rayne: He's more laid back and actually quite jumpy, since he's the youngest and smallest. He always had to stay close to Kailey, usually very nervous and scared of what was out there in the alleyways. He would have nightmares a lot and would cuddle into his brother and sister for security. Delta: He's the fiery spitball of the two brothers, always running around and trying to stick his nose into everything. He questions everything and has to chase almost anything that moves, even if that something is bigger than he is After their mother got separated from the pups, it was up to Kailey to help her and her brothers to get them homes. Rayne and Delta look up to her completely. One day when they were playing hide-and-seek, the boys weren't paying attention and were scooped up by dog catchers. They watched in terror from behind the wire-cage as Kailey raced after a truck, but managed to trip over a rock and land hard on the concrete. The boys could hear her cries of anguish and kept trying to all back out to her, but with no use...The truck was already too far away. The boys were moved from shelter to foster home pretty quickly, but whenever they were adopted, they would yelp and cry because the owners didn't want to buy two dogs, and Delta and Rayne never wanted to be separated. As of now, they're trying to get adopted, and are still holding out hope that they'll see their sister again. Though luckily fate was kind to them and after saving Cap'n Turbot, they were adopted in by the man. They eagerly work alongside him, and eagerly help him munch down those jerky snacks that everyone else refuses. *They love to fish *They love any body of water, except baths. Delta hates baths, but Rayne finds it enjoyable *Rayne has a limp in his front right paw, and is partially blind in one eye due to an accident with a cat. *They love squid jerky *Delta has a crush on a pup named Brooklyn and he loves to help her teach kids to swim. Later on they get married and have three lovely pups River, Buoy, and Cascade. *Rayne has a crush on Vanilla and ends up marrying her after a while of fighting back his doubts. When he finds out she's pregnant, he's paranoid that he'd be a horrible father, but is blown away with love and compassion when Cove, Mist, and Dewie are born *In Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise Rayne and Delta saved Cap'n Turbot when his ship crashed, and in return he adopted the both of them. Stories by Me: Present Day: *Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise Future Gen: *Pups and the Family Vacation Third Gen: Stories by others: Collaborations: All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Protagonists Category:Civilian character Category:Relatives Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Brothers Category:Younger Sibling Category:Characters with a deceased parent Category:Captain Turbot's pets